At the Lair/Captured and Escape (Version 2)
(Upon reaching the metal grate, the group reached the end of the cave, opening the metal grate and arriving at a certain hideout) Sonic: (Whispering) Aha! Everyone, we found it! Eggman's secret lair! (He and Knuckles are the first to climb out. As he and Knuckles held the door to let the others out, Ash scoffed) Ash: (Whispering) And it's filthier than I imagined. Max: (Whispering, covering his nose) Not to mention, smellier. Ventus: (Whispering) I guess they don't believe in cleaning house. May: (Whispering) Or believing in using air freshener. (The group crept over to the entrance, making plans of figuring out how to ambush the enemy. Just then, they spotted four figures in the cage curled up and apparently asleep while their backs are turned to them) Brock: (Whispering) Guys, the cage! Comet Tail: (Whispering) It's the girls! Pikachu: (Whispering) Pikachu! (As the group came over, they went over to the door, preparing to open it. The group worked on opening the door, but it wouldn't open) Brock: (Whispering) Stupid door. (Ventus tapped the bars slightly) Ventus: (Whispering) Hey, it's…! (But then the four figures turned, revealing to be four familiar henchmen in disguise, smirking) Ventus: Us?! Mephiles: Surprise! (He pushed the others in the cage aside. They were dummies that looked like the girls all along! Then Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts ditched their disguises after coming out of the cage) Eggbots: Surprise! (The group fell to the floor, yelping as a huge banner with the words "Welcome Sonic the Hedgehog" came out from the ceiling with balloons being released along with the confetti. The thugs appeared, clapping and cheering mockingly. The group is shocked. They realized Eggman knew they were coming. Sure enough, there is Eggman at the doorway with Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Kairi, their hands tied behind their backs and Kairi out of her coat and scarf. The villain applauded mockingly) Eggman: (Sarcastically, chuckling wickedly) Bravo, bravo! A marvelous performance! (He pulled his hostages while heading towards Sonic, who gave an angry look at the villain) Sonic: Eggman! Ventus: Let my girlfriend and our friends go now! Eggman: You mean these girls? Oh, they're fine, just fine. (He looked at this pocket watch) Eggman: (In pretend disappointment) Though frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier. Trouble with your speed practice, old boy? Mephiles: Maybe so. Kairi: Sonic! Don't let them get to you! (This made the male blue hedgehog stiffen a bit; He knew Kairi is right. His enemy knew that he would be coming sooner or later. Sonic then calmed down, recovering as he gave a soft smile) Sonic: Eggman, no one can have a higher opinion of you than I have. (Then gets angry) And I think you're a slimy, contemptible Eggfish! Stallion Seven: (Angrily agreeing) That's right! (The Eggbots gasped in worry, fearing what their boss would do. Eggman, on the other hand, just shut off his pocket watch, putting it away, and then the villain chuckled wickedly) Eggman: Oh, by the way, Darkwing, I just love your disguise. (He pulled the fake mustache away from Sonic, making him wince as the Eggbots laughed, with Sally, the Mane Seven, and the rest of Team Sonic looking concerned) Eggman: Really, one would hardly recognize you. The greatest…. (Nudges the male blue hedgehog a bit) Detective…. (Leans over, chuckling evilly a bit) In all of London! (He began walking off. Sonic, seething in anger, prepared to step forward, but Mephiles smirked evilly at Sally, keeping the male blue hedgehog from going forward) Mephiles: (Slyly) I would stay where you are. I don't want your wife, or should I say, Princess Sally being my wife, to get harmed now, would you? Scratch: (Threatening Kairi) Oh wait, don't forget his other friends, as well! Ventus: Ugh! You barbarians! Sonic: Eggman, so help me, my team and I'll see you behind bars yet! Eggman: You fool! Isn't it clear to you?! (He got near the male blue hedgehog's face and lifted him up by the collar, shaking him with one hand) Eggman: The superior mind has triumphed! I’ve won! (After letting Sonic go, Eggman began to laugh wickedly, joined by Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, and the rest of the Eggbots. Sonic tried his best to steel himself against the cruel laughter, and he went to fight Vanitas, but Mephiles kicked him down and aimed his smirked evilly at Sally again) Mephiles: (Sneeringly) I warned you. Lest you want your wife to go to the other side! (Sonic saw Mephiles wickedly grinning near a concerned Sally's neck and not wanting to see his wife get hurt, despite the female brown squirrel/chipmunk hybrid shaking her head no in concern, Sonic finally slumped in defeat, much to the heroes' shock and concern) Sonic: Sally…. Sorry. (The good guys got worried as the male blue hedgehog detective hung his head down sadly while the Mane Seven and Spike made a run for it, making their exit, without Eggman noticing that they escaped secretly) Sally: Sonic…. (Her husband's spirit had been broken. The laughter by the Eggbots continued as Eggman held his sides from laughter, trying to control himself) Negaduck: Oh, I love it, I love it! Ha ha ha! I love it, I love it; I love it!!! (Angry at the villain for breaking Sonic's spirit, the non-captured heroes attempted to attack the enemy, but the Eggbots, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts outnumbered them, tying their hands behind their backs) Eggman: Take them to the dungeon. (Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts went up to the heroes sneeringly) Coconuts: (Chuckles a bit) Looks like you're all doomed! Scratch: (Sneeringly) See what happens when you snoop on Dr. Robotnik? Grounder: (Sneeringly) Pity, huh? (Eggman suddenly smirked at Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts and said to Mephiles and two of the Eggbots) Eggman: And apprehend these three idiots, too. (Then Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts’ smirks disappeared, turning to shock and surprise when Mephiles and two of the Eggbots grabbed them as well) Badniks: What?! (Even the good guys are shocked and surprised at Eggman and his goons suddenly double-crossing Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts, although Sonic remained glum despite calmly reacting to it) Scratch: What about our special reward?! Grounder: You promised! Coconuts: (Struggling against the Eggbot’s grip) Get off of us! Eggman: Actually, about that, this is your special reward! (Then he puffed his cigar and blew smoke in Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts’ faces, making them cough a little) Mephiles: You three are so gullible. I merely lied to you so we can get rid of Sonic and his team. So, you three were merely easy puppets. (Feeling betrayed and shocked at the same time, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts’ anger began to boil over. Then Eggman turned to Mephiles and the Eggbots with an evil smirk) Eggman: Take them to the dungeon! (And with that, the captives, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts were taken down to the dungeon. Later in the dungeon, after the heroes' hands were untied, poor Sonic didn't even bother to try to struggle as the Eggbots tied him, Tails, Knuckles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts up to a big trap which is being set. Eggman is now wearing a black top hat with a gold ribbon. Nearby in the cage, the rest of the heroes (except the Mane Seven and Spike, who were hiding behind a large barrel, watching the whole thing), except Sally whose hands are still tied behind her back and held back by Mephiles, are locked in there, tied and gagged the same way when Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Kairi were when Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts captured them earlier) Eggman: You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was. Trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise. (Mephiles set the switch and backed off calmly with an evil smirk, making Tails, Knuckles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts wince a bit) Eggman: Oh, I had so many ingenious ideas, I couldn't decide on which to choose…. So, I decided to use them all! (He laughed wickedly as he motioned to a lot of weapons like a gun, a crossbow, an axe and anvil being hung throughout certain parts of the lair) Eggman: Marvelous, isn't it? Oh ho…. (As he sported an eager look) But here, let’s show you how it works. Picture this. (Mephiles motioned to a record player) Eggman: First, a tune I’ve recorded especially for you. As the song plays, the cord tightens. And when the song ends…. (Mephiles then motioned to a cord tied to a work that is supporting a big glass with a metal ball inside) Eggman: The metal ball is released. (Then he pointed to the slide where the captives were held) Eggman: Rolling along its merry way until…. (The villain then gestured to each weapon from the trap to the anvil while making sound effects of each one) Eggman: Snap! Boom! Twang! Thunk! Splat! Grounder: (Worried) Oh no! (Ventus cringed a bit despite being tied and gagged) Scratch: (Horrified) What are you, crazy or something? Eggman: (Removing his hat in mock salute while ignoring Scratch) And so ends the short, undistinguished career of Team Sonic of Baker Street. Oh, and if some of you do survive…. The trap is designed to drop you all through that trapdoor…. (He pointed to a trapdoor nearby) Eggman: Where sharks will gnaw on your remains! Sally: (Horrified and blinking while being held by Mephiles) Sharks?! Scratch: (Whining) I hate sharks! Grounder: (Pointing out the obvious) Uh, did you say sharks? Coconuts: Scratch hates sharks. Knuckles: (Disgusted) You're despicable! Eggman: (Smiling cruelly) Yes! (Mephiles (Now in his weak form, and wearing a white long-sleeved ball coat with gold yellow epaulettes and buttons, dark blue pants with gold yellow lining, black boots, and white gloves) approached Eggman) Eggman: Everything's ready, Mephiles? Mephiles: (Saluting) All set, boss. (He motioned to a large white box with a ribbon inside. Inside the box is the robot that Oak was forced to make for Eggman. Eggman looked inside) Eggman: (Chuckling cruelly) Oh, this is wicked! So delightfully wicked! (The Eggbots, wearing the same uniforms that Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts stole, moved the package. Eggman went over to Oak, who is bound and gagged while near the cage that the heroes are trapped in. The Pokémon professor, although he got his work done, is brought along for this, along with Sally) Eggman: Mr. Oak. Let me congratulate you on the superb pieces of craftsmanship. (He narrowed his eyes at the bound and gagged, yet glaring, Kairi in the cage slightly) Eggman: See what one can do with the proper motivation? (He chuckles cruelly) Knuckles: You fiend! Forcing a poor old man to do that...! Whatever it is you're doing! Eggman: (Dismissing the insult once more) Thank you! (He pinched Oak's cheek as more of the Eggbots in uniforms climbed right onto Lucifer's back once the package was secured) Eggman: You all know the plan? Eggbots: (Saluting their boss) Right, sir! (And thus, the Eggbots and cat left, leaving Eggman, Mephiles, and Sally behind) Eggman: It was my fond hope to stay and witness your final scene. (He checked his watch carefully) Eggman: But you were fifteen minutes late. And I do have an important engagement at Buckingham Palace. (He motioned to a camera to some of the gang glaring) Eggman: Now, you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you? Hmmm? Say “Cheese.” Tails: (Furiously, to Eggman) You fiend! Eggman: Sorry, Tech Fox, but you and Redlocks should have chosen your friends a bit more carefully. Mephiles: And now, Sonic, as an insurance policy…. I'm taking your princess, or should I say, my princess, with me. Sally: (Aghast) What?! (Mephiles grabbed the female brown squirrel/chipmunk hybrid quickly. As the two left with their captive, the song on the record with Eggman’s voice begins to play) Record with Eggman's Voice: Goodbye so soon And isn't this a crime We know by now That time knows how to fly (As the record continued, Mephiles got into a dirigible, put Sally in the back, and began to fly it with the package attached to it by rope. The dark hedgehog then lowered a ladder for his boss to climb up with) Eggman: Adieu! Auf wiederesehen! Arrivederci! Farewell! Record with Eggman's Voice: So here's goodbye So soon Eggman: Bye-bye, Team Sonic! (Mephiles steered the dirigible out of the place and into the night) Record with Eggman's Voice: You'll find your seperate way With time so short I'll say so long And go So soon Goodbye (As the song continued, the record began tightening the cable, which brought our heroes closer to their doom) Record with Eggman's Voice: You followed me I followed you We were like each other's shadows for a while Now as you see This game is through So although it hurts I'll try to smile As I say…. (The heroes (With Kairi out of her hat) in the cage looked at their friends, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts from in their prison. How will they get out of this now) Knuckles: Wh-Wh-What did he mean, “An engagement in Buckingham Palace?” Sonic: (Sadly) Haven't you figured it out yet, Knuckles, Queen Elinor is in danger, and the empire's doomed. Not to mention that barbarian Mephiles is about to marry my wife. Knuckles: (Shocked) Queen Elinor?! Tails: (Shocked) The empire?! Tails and Knuckles: (Shocked) And Sally marrying Mephiles?! Scratch: Yeah, and their package they brought, it isn't good. (Indeed, something big is happening at Buckingham Palace right now. Lots of well-dressed folks were gathering, coming into the place as trumpets sounded off. It is time for Elinor's diamond jubilee, but if the villain has his way, it will be Elinor's last one. Elinor is in her bedroom, humming "Looking Through Your Eyes" as a teenage girl and her husband helped her get ready. This teenage girl is 16 years old with light freckles, a round face, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long, curly, red-orange hair, blue eyes, and wearing a Phthalo dark teal strapless dress with a gold neckline and cream-colored draping off-the-shoulder sleeves (Similar to Anastasia's coronation dress from “Anastasia (1997)”), a turquoise sash, a silver tiara, and Phthalo dark teal pumps. She is Princess Merida, princess of England and Elinor’s daughter. And Merida’s husband is a giant man with hulking arms and hands, short brown hair, a gap between his upper teeth, brown eyes, a pink nose, and wearing an extra large white long-sleeved dress shirt, an extra large black long-sleeved tuxedo jacket, extra large black pants, a white bow tie, and extra large black shoes covering his big feet. He is Prince Wreck-It Ralph, prince of England, Merida’s husband, and Elinor’s son-in-law. The security guards are at their post waiting, when a voice spoke up) Eggbot 1: (Whispering) Psst, over here. Come on, over here. (The security guards, puzzled, left to see who was trying to speak to them. But then they yelped as they got knocked out, ambushed like mad. Inside, the preparation is interrupted by a knock at the door. As Elinor adjusted her crown, Merida turned to Ralph) Merida: (To Ralph) Who could that be? Ralph: I don't know yet. Elinor: (To the door) Come in! (The door opened, and an Eggbot, disguised, spoke in a British like voice) Eggbot 2: Uh, begging Your Majesty's pardon. A present has just arrived in honor of your diamond jubilee. (Sure enough, the Badniks in disguise came in with Mephiles, who is pushing the gift) (Elinor, Merida, and Ralph didn't think much of it as they came over to the gift happily) Merida: What's this? Elinor: A present? Oh, how wonderful! I just adore jubilees. Ralph: Indeed! (Mephiles removed the note from the present and handed it over to Elinor) Mephiles: Here you are, sweetheart. Elinor: Thank you. (As Elinor took the note, she suddenly gave Mephiles a concerned, yet confused, look) Elinor: Have you, been with us, long? (Come to think of it, the queen didn't recognize him, either. Vanitas just left their side) Merida: Read the note. Ralph: What does it say? Elinor: (Reading) To our beloved queen, this gift we send as her 16 year reign, comes to an end? (Elinor looked confused, what does the last part of the poem mean? The Eggbots then removed the ribbon, causing the box to fall at each side to reveal the contents inside. To Elinor's surprise, there stood a robotic replica of Elinor herself. She looked at it) Elinor: How extraordinary! Merida: Indeed! Ralph: Why, this is most irregular! (Suddenly, without warning, the robot came to life and tried to grab Elinor, making her yelp and run, with the robot chasing her all over the room and Mephiles and the Eggbots laughing at this) Elinor: Goodness gracious! Merida: I’ve never seen a robot of Mom run this wild! Ralph: What is the meaning of this?! (Soon, the robot came to a complete stop. A familiar villain came in at the doorway, with a worried Oak, now untied and ungagged, operating the controls and a concerned Sally seated behind him, her hands still tied behind her back and now gagged) Eggman: (Tauntingly) Amazing likeness, isn't it, Your Majesty? Merida: (Afraid) Oh no! Elinor: (Enraged) Dr. Eggman! Ralph: (Enraged) You monster! (He, his wife, and Elinor knew of Eggman and his evil reputation throughout London) Elinor: Guards! Seize this despicable creature! (Mephiles just snickered a bit, making Elinor concerned. She didn't like the sound of that at all. It got worse when Eggman took the speaker for the Elinor robot and spoke into it) Eggman: Guards, seize this…. (The Elinor robot soon spoke in Eggman’s voice) Robot: (In Eggman’s voice) Despicable creature! (Eggman laughed wickedly into the speaker, causing it to laugh, as well) Elinor: (Angrily as the Eggbots grabbed her) Oh! How dare you! Merida: (Worried) Unhand my mother! Ralph: (Angrily) Let go of her right now! Eggman: Take her away! (He took his bell out and ring it loudly to signal Lucifer that his next meal would be ready) Elinor: (Angrily while being dragged off by the Eggbots) Let go of me, you ruffians! Mephiles: (Wickedly) Move along, honey! Elinor: (Bursts into tears as she is being dragged off) You fiends! Traitors! (Eggman smirked as he used his handkerchief to wipe the now silent robot's cheek. So far, everything was going according to plan. Mephiles then grabbed Sally, as well, and dragged her with him) Mephiles: (With a cruel evil smirk) And you are going to watch your precious queen gets eaten! (Sally got concerned. She then hoped Team Sonic will escape and rescue her, Oak, and Elinor) Merida: (Afraid) This is terrible! Oh, Ralph, what are we going to do? Ralph: (Comforting Merida) There, there, my dear! (In determination) We’ll think of something. (Meanwhile, the record got close to being done. Sonic had his eyes closed, still in shock and humiliation over what happened. The heroes in the cage are trying their best to get freed from their ropes and gags, but to no use) Record with Eggman’s Voice: … Is through So although it hurts I'll try to smile As I say Goodbye so soon And isn't this…. (Tails and Knuckles spoke up in hopes to try to get some sense into Sonic) Tails: Sonic? (Sonic just groaned, opening his eyes while sighing) Knuckles: Sonic! Scratch: (Calmly) Hey, come on. You have been through worst before. Sonic: (With a sigh, shaking his head a bit) Oh, how could I have been so blind? (Coconuts spoke next, trying his and the other’s best to cheer him up) Coconuts: We all make mistakes! Grounder: But we can't let that stop us! We have to…. Sonic: (Cutting Grounder off) Eggman has done it. He and Mephiles have proved that they are more clever than I am! Ha. They would never have walked into such an obvious trap. Pokey Pierce: (Feeling bad for the male blue hedgehog) Geez, looks like Eggman and Mephiles have broken his will. Ember: (To Pokey Pierce) Not to mention broken spirit. Soarin: (To Sonic, trying to refill his confidence) Come on, pull yourself together! Comet Tail: You can stop the villain, why…. (She was interrupted as everyone heard the record skipping. They saw that it's looping at the "So long" part) Braeburn: Guys! The record! Comet Tail: (Anxiously) Yeah, DW, we got a chance to try to get out of this! Sonic: (Depressed) It has finally happened again. For the first time, I've been beaten, duped, played a fool of, belittled…. Tails: (Begging Sonic to snap out of it) Hey, Sonic, please! Sonic: (Depressed) I was a moron, an idiot! (This caused his pals to become upset. They can't see him like this any longer) Sonic: (Depressed) Made a monkey out of me…. Badniks: (Furiously) THAT’S ENOUGH!!! (This caused the record to stop skipping as it made the song continue) Grounder: (Concerned) Oops! Knuckles: (Angrily) Dash it all, Sonic! Queen Elinor, Sally, and Oak are in danger! Kairi and the others are counting on us! We're about to be horribly splattered, and yet, all you can do is just lie there feeling sorry for yourself! Tails: (Angrily) Well, I know you can save us! Scratch: (Angrily) But if you have given up, then why don't we set it off now and be done with it?! Grounder and Coconuts: (Angrily) Right, like he said! (Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts then turned away from Sonic, disgusted by the fact the male blue hedgehog has given up just like that) Record with Eggman’s Voice: We know by now That time knows how to fly Sonic: (Depressed) "Set it off now." (He scoffed and chuckled weakly at what Scratch just said. But then the words got into his mind, and his eyes widened) Sonic: Set it off…. Now…. Yeah, yeah! (Grins and laughs maniacally) Oh yes, we'll set the trap off right now! Badniks: (Shocked and alarmed) What?! (Has Sonic finally lost his mind? The rest of Team Sonic, the Stallion Seven, Tails, and Knuckles, on the other hand, got happy at Sonic’s new confidence) Coconuts: (Stunned) Wait, have you finally lost it? Grounder: (Worried) Wait, I didn't mean that we ought…. (Sonic is actually going to commit suicide somewhat just to get it over with) Scratch: (Alarmed) Guys, look! (Most of the prisoners saw that the song came to an end, and the ball was now making its way down the trap. It may not be long now. Sonic was back to his confident self as he and the rest of Team Sonic look at each area) Sonic: (Begins mumbling) The angle of the trajectory multiple by the square root of an isosceles triangle…. (Mumbling) Dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion…. (Mumbles) And adjusting for the difference in equilibrium! Coconuts: (Frantically) Sonic, we're going to die here, and you're making math?! Caramel: (Silencing Coconuts) Stop whining! Flash Sentry: Just trust him! Sonic: Guys, listen up! When Tails, Knuckles, and I tell you, we must release the triggering mechanism. (The ball was coming closer and closer, leaving Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts terrified as the heroes watched on hopefully) Knuckles: Get ready, guys! Tails: Steady…! Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: (Giving the signal) NOW!! (Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts screamed as they reached down with their feet… And hit the trap's trigger part. Surprisingly, this caught the ball between Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts' heads, and kept it by slapping it downward in time. The vibration ended up loosening the peg and sent it flying towards the gun. It fired at the rope and caused the crossbow to bounce and fly towards the axe, which cut off the head as a result. The blade then fell lengthwise and sliced the rope and trap, freeing Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts in time. The anvil fell seconds later, missing the group, going right through the floor and hitting the sharks below hard. Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts then got excited, and after kissing the ground furiously, they hugged each other) Badniks: (Hugging each other) We're alive! Yay! (The force from the anvil, meanwhile, caused the cage to bounce around, and finally, got the cage door open, freeing the others, still bound and gagged, and sending them flying. As Team Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles managed to remove their disguises and returned into their own clothes, Sonic then places one arm around most of the group) Sonic: Thank you, guys. And thank you, too, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts. (The group held out their open arms. The rest of the heroes then landed in their arms. With a grin, Darkwing, Scrooge, Launchpad, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts then untied and ungagged the heroes and after Ventus and the heroes (including the Mane Seven, who came out of hiding), of the disguise-wearing heroes changed back into their own clothes, everyone got close to Sonic) Sonic: (Grinning) Smile, everyone! (The camera went off, taking a picture of the smiling Team Sonic with the stunned and/or proud others. That was a close one) Coming up: The heroes, after recruiting Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts into their team with their kind offer, manage to arrive at Buckingham Palace and successfully rescue Oak, Sally, and Elinor and subdue Mephiles and the henchmen. Then after exposing Eggman's plot in front of a crowd of people, foiling the villain's plot, the main villain and Mephiles make their escape with Kairi and Sally as hostages. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies